Concierto en Tributo a Freddie Mercury
El concierto homenaje a Freddie Mercury para el conocimiento del sida (The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert for AIDS Awareness en inglés) se celebró en elestadio de Wembley (Londres) el veinte de abril de 1992, cinco meses después de la muerte de Freddie Mercury, y reunió a más de 72.000 espectadores, siendo retransmitido por radio y por televisión para 76 países. La audiencia estimada de la retransmisión del concierto fue de quinientos millones de personas, y la recaudación de veinte millones de ₤. El objetivo del evento, aparte de homenajear al artista, era concientizar a la gente sobre la existencia del sida y recaudar fondos para la Mercury Phoenix Trust, la fundación que crearon el resto de los integrantes de Queen tras la muerte de Freddie. El concierto reunió a muchos artistas: Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Extreme, David Bowie, Elton John, Def Leppard, Ian Hunter, Mick Ronson, Seal, George Michael,Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant, Bob Geldof, Tony Iommi, Zucchero Fornaciari, Lisa Stansfield, Liza Minnelli, Annie Lennox, Spinal Tap, Paul Young y Chris Thompson. Freddie murió de sida —a causa de una afección pulmonar relacionada con esta dolencia—, por la época una enfermedad poco conocida, el venticuatro de noviembre de 1991. Brian May, John Deacon y Roger Taylor, los miembros con vida del grupo decidieron organizar un concierto para rendir homenaje a su compañero y amigo Freddie Mercury. El lunes veinte de abril de 1992 se llevó a cabo el concierto en memoria suya junto con otras celebridades. El concierto se realizó en el estadio de Wembley, Inglaterra. En lo más alto se colocó una figura de un Fénix gigante, el cual es el símbolo distintivo de la fundación Mercury contra el sida y fue presidido por Mary Austin, compañera sentimental en vida de Freddie. Los derechos de transmisión de televisión, radio; y lo reunido con la venta de los boletos fue destinado a esta causa. Concierto El concierto dio inicio con bandas que fueron influenciadas por Queen, como es el caso de Metallica, Extreme, Def Leppardy, Guns N' Roses, etc. Durante la primera parte del concierto se mostraron vídeos explicando la vida de Freddie y su grupo. Mientras tanto, se cambiaba un poco el escenario para las siguientes interpretaciones. La segunda parte del concierto consistió en la participación de los tres miembros restantes de Queen (John Deacon, Brian May y Roger Taylor), junto con varios artistas, como Elton John, Roger Daltrey, Tony Iommi, David Bowie, Mick Ronson, James Hetfield, George Michael, Seal, Paul Young, Annie Lennox, Lisa Stansfield, Robert Plant, Joe Elliott, Phil Collen, Axl Rose, Slash, Liza Minnelli, entre otros. Pocos saben que hubo una actuación más. Transmitido en México por la cadena Imevisión (actualmente tv azteca) vía satélite desde Sacramento California. La encargada de presentar al grupo fue Cindy Crawford, siendo el grupo U2 interpretando Until the End of the World. Esta presentación tampoco aparece en los videos que salieron a la venta del Concierto Homenaje a Freddie Mercury, pero se puede ver desde Youtube. Concierto en VHS/DVD El concierto fue dado a conocer en VHS (en dos casetes) y en Laserdisc en Estados Unidos y en Japón en 1993, y en Gran Bretaña en 1997, pero debido a las limitaciones de tiempo, las dos últimas canciones interpretadas por Extreme, las primeras dos de Def Leppard, y la aparición de Spinal Tap fueron eliminadas de la versión en VHS (junto con la interpretación de Robert Plant de Innuendo, a petición del mismo Plant, que consideró que su actuación fue muy pobre, debido a que se le olvidó gran parte de la letra). La versión de Estados Unidos también omitió la actuación de Bob Geldof (Too Late God) y de Zucchero (Las Palabras De Amor). En abril del año 2002, en el décimo aniversario de la «Mercury Phoenix Trust» , el concierto fue lanzado en DVD y entró en las listas de popularidad del Reino Unido en el número uno. La versión DVD ha sido duramente criticada, debido a que toda la primera parte del concierto no fue incluida, además de que la canción ''Innuendo'' tampoco fue incluida en el DVD, respetando la petición de Robert Plant. El concierto, que originalmente estaba en formato 4:3, fue editado a widescreen, perdiendo un poco de la calidad original. Lo recaudado por las ventas de este DVD fue donado a la misma «Mercury Phoenix Trust» . Presentaciones Sin Queen * Metallica - Enter Sandman, Sad But True, Nothing Else Matters. * Extreme - Queen Medley (Popurrí de canciones de Queen, que contenía las canciones Mustapha, Bohemian Rhapsody, Keep Yourself Alive, ''I Want To Break Free'', Fat Bottom Girls, ''Bicycle Race'', Another One Bites the Dust, Stone Cold Crazy y Radio Ga Ga), ''Love Of My Life'', More Than Words. * Def Leppard - Animal, Let's Get Rocked, Now I'm Here (con Brian May). * Bob Geldof - Too Late God * Spinal Tap - The Majesty of Rock * Guns N' Roses - Paradise City, Only Women Bleed (intro), Knockin' on Heaven's Door. * Elizabeth Taylor - Discurso sobre la prevención del sida. * Freddie Mercury - Compilación de diversas interacciones con el público. Con Queen * Queen + Joe Elliott/Slash - ''Tie Your Mother Down'' Con una gran entrada, Brian May canta la primera estrofa de la canción para luego dar paso a Joe Elliott y a Slash para batirse a duelo con el mismo. * Queen + Roger Daltrey/Tony Iommi - Heaven and Hell (intro), Pinball Wizard (intro), I Want It All Luego de una introducción por parte de Brian al guitarrista de Black Sabbath, Tony Lommi, haciendo el solo de Heaven and Hell, Roger anuncia al cantante de The Who, Roger Daltrey, mientras se toca la introducción de Pinball Wizard, al cual el público aclama cuando entra con su seña inconfundible de dar vueltas al cable del micrófono. * Queen + Zucchero - Las Palabras De Amor Roger anunció como próximo invitado al italiano Zucchero, a quien el grupo tiene un gran afecto, mientras cantaba una versión sencilla de Las Palabras De Amor. * Queen + Gary Cherone/Tony Iommi - Hammer to Fall Brian le dIó la bienvenida de vuelta al escenario a Gary Cherone, donde puso al público a saltar cantando una poderosa y enérgica versión de Hammer To Fall. * Queen + James Hetfield/Tony Iommi - Stone Cold Crazy Luego de que Roger creara un gran ambiente en la batería, salió a escena el vocalista de Metallica. James Hetfield, haciendo una gran participación cantando la que se considera la primera canción de thrash metal, Stone Cold Crazy. * Queen + Robert Plant - Innuendo (con fragmentos de Kashmir), Thank You (intro), ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love''.'' Debido a la poca vocalización de parte de Robert Plant y poco afinamiento, la canción ''Innuendo no salió como se esperaba. Sin embargo, luego de esto, el cantante puso al público a bailar con Crazy Little Thing Called Love, donde resalta la guitarra; en la parte de «Ready Freddie» el cantante hizo que el público lo repitiera tres veces recalcando a quién se le dedicaba este homenaje. * Brian May/Spike Edney - Too Much Love Will Kill You Uno de los momentos más emotivos fue éste, cuando Brian cantó en el teclado junto con Spike Edney Too Much Love Will Kill You, donde al final brotan las lágrimas del cantante. * Queen + Paul Young - ''Radio Ga Ga'' Brian anunció como próximo invitado a Paul Young, para cantar una versión sencilla de Radio Ga Ga, donde el público participa en el coro como era costumbre en los conciertos del grupo. * Queen + Seal - Who Wants to Live Forever Otro momento emotivo es cuando Seal canta la hermosa canción Who Wants To Live Forever. * Queen + Lisa Stansfield - I Want to Break Free Lisa salió al escenario con unos rulos y una aspiradora haciendo homenaje al video de la canción, y luego la cantó demostrando una gran vocalización. * Queen + David Bowie/Annie Lennox - Under Pressure Roger presenta al público a Annie Lennox junto con David Bowie para cantar el tema Under Pressure, donde este último colaboró en la versión de estudio. * Queen + Ian Hunter/David Bowie/Mick Ronson/Joe Elliot/Phil Collen - All The Young Dudes Luego de que Annie deja el escenario, David procede a tomar el saxofón y a presentar a Mick Ronson y a Ian Hunter, quien le dio la oportunidad al grupo de servir de teloneros años atrás... En el coro de dicha canción entran de nuevo Joe y Phil de Def Leppard. * Queen + David Bowie/Mick Ronson - Heroes/Padre nuestro David junto con Mick canta su clásico «Héroes» y luego procede a rezar el padre nuestro. * Queen + George Michael - '39 Con una introducción de parte de Roger, George Michael cantó una de las canciones más pedidas por el público en los conciertos de la banda. * Queen + George Michael/Lisa Stansfield - These Are the Days of Our Lives George llama al escenario de nuevo a Lisa Stansfield para cantar a duo These Are the Days of Our Lives. * Queen + George Michael - Somebody to Love George cantó ''Somebody To Love'' con un coro gospel. Se aprecia como una de las mejores vocalizaciones de su carrera, y al final de dicha canción George da la oportunidad al público donde cantan «love» saltando en las notas tal y como lo hacía Freddie; esto logra una gran emoción para los miembros restantes del grupo, en especial a Brian. * Queen + Elton John/Axl Rose - Bohemian Rhapsody Luego de cantar la primera parte de la canción en el piano Elton John da paso (después de la ópera) a Axl Rose, quien con una enérgica entrada pone al público a saltar. El final de la canción es cantada por ambos cantantes a duo. * Queen + Elton John/Tony Iommi - ''The Show Must Go On'' Elton, luego de unas palabras pasa a cantar una de las canciones más emotivas del grupo: ''The Show Must Go On''. * Queen + Axl Rose - We Will Rock You Axl sale de nuevo al escenario cantando el himno del grupo, ''We Will Rock You'', con una gran ayuda de parte del público. * Queen + Liza Minnelli - ''We Are the Champions'' Luego de que Brian dijera que solo había una persona en el mundo que Freddie estaría orgulloso de que se presentara esa noche y dándole gracias a los invitados, sale al escenario Liza Minnelli, quien muestra un gran afecto a Brian para luego cantar We Are The Champions. En el final de la canción entran los invitados al escenario a cantar el coro de esta. (La denominación con «Queen +» se refiere a la actuación de los tres miembros restantes de la agrupación). Categoría:Conciertos